


Of Gods and Crushes

by talkaboutartassholes



Series: Everybody, Meet Peter [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkaboutartassholes/pseuds/talkaboutartassholes
Summary: “What’s going-” Peter entered the room, his sentence stopping short as he finally saw the reason why Tony had called him.Peter’s eyes grew wide and his jaw went slack. Tony’s grin widened. He stood and made his way over to the literal god of a man standing in his living room, “Kid, meet Thor. Point Break, this is Peter.”--or Peter meets Thor and has something important to tell Tony.





	Of Gods and Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Bingo fic #2! This is for the box "Trope: Coming Out", it also is the next part of my "Everybody, Meet Peter" series but except for one little reference at the beginning it should be totally readable without having read the rest of the series. Hope you enjoy!

_“Hey, Mr.-”_

_“Kid.”_

_“-Stark.”_

_“Yeah, whatever. Listen, I’m sending Happy to pick you up.”_

_“Umm, okay? Is everything alright?”_

_“Just peachy. I know I said you weren’t allowed back at the compound until you could promise to be a Big Boy-”_

_“Hey!”_

_“-but I’ve got a surprise for you and I can’t wait any longer to see the dumb look on your face.”_

_“I know you’re trying to be nice, but I can’t help but feel a little offended right now.”_

_“Whatever, kid. Happy’s 15 minutes out, pack a bag.”_

* * *

An hour later Tony was in the Avenger’s common room chatting idly when Peter’s voice from the hallway broke through the conversation. 

“Mr. Stark?”

Tony grinned. “In here, bud!” He called to guide the boy.

“What’s going-” Peter entered the room, his sentence stopping short as he finally saw the reason why Tony had called him.

Peter’s eyes grew wide and his jaw went slack. Tony’s grin widened. He stood and made his way over to the literal god of a man standing in his living room, “Kid, meet Thor. Point Break, this is Peter.”

“Ah, you must be the ward Stark was telling me about.” The Asgardian held his hand out to Peter who looked like he was about to faint at the idea of touching the god.

Peter finally snapped his mouth shut and reached out to take Thor’s hand in what Tony could only imagine was the strongest handshake on Earth given the power between the two. “H-hi, I’m- I, um, I’m Peter.”

“I’ve been told you are quite the impressive young man, I look forward to getting to know you during my stay on Earth.” Thor patted Peter’s shoulder causing the kid to stumble. The look in the boy’s eyes was some strange mix of awe and panic.

“Um.” Peter’s voice was so high Tony was sure his voice crack was about to crack. “Mr. Stark, can I talk to you for a sec?” Peter didn’t wait for his response before pulling him out of the room by his sleeve. “Awesome.”

Tony couldn’t help but chuckle at Peter’s antics as the kid pulled him down the hall. “Whoa, hey, what’s going on? I thought you’d be delighted to meet your second favorite Avenger.”

“Yeah, um, here’s the thing Mr. Stark. There’s something I haven’t told you which, like, isn’t a huge deal, but actually no, it is kinda important and I know I probably should have told you sooner, it’s not like I think you’re gonna freak out or anything, I just hadn’t gotten around to it yet and -” Peter was rambling. He was also still pulling Tony down the hallway. 

Tony needed to put a stop to this. He was pretty sure that even if he stopped walking Peter wouldn’t notice, and with his strength, he’d quite literally end up pulling Tony down the hall, so that plan was out. He wasn’t sure where Peter was taking them, or if the kid even had a place in mind at all and wasn’t just dragging him around in circles out of panic. But there was no one around, and Peter’s voice was getting a little too fast and his breathing too rapid for Tony to let this go on any longer. He quickened his pace, jogging around to cut the boy off and placed his hands on Peter’s shoulders. 

“Peter.” The boy’s eyes snapped up to meet his. “Deep breath, kid. Whatever it is I’m sure we’ll be fine.” Peter’s eyes still looked a little manic, so Tony took care to slow his own breathing and work gentle rhythmic circles into Pete’s shoulder with his thumb to try and ground him.

“I just-” Peter cut himself off, “I’m not-” He looked frustrated at his inability to get out what he was trying to say. Tony took one of the kid’s hands and placed it on his chest so the boy could time his breathing to his mentor’s. Peter let out a huff and his whole body sagged, his eyes falling to the floor, “I’m bi.”

“Oh, Peter.” Tony’s entire demeanor softened. He brought the hand that was still on Peter’s shoulder up to the boy’s cheek, he needed Peter to look at him so he could see his sincerity. “Thank you for telling me, bud. I am _so happy_ that you feel comfortable enough with me to do that.” Peter seemed to relax and Tony’s smile grew as he let out a small laugh, “And listen, I know that ‘I know’ isn’t a great response to coming out, but Pete, I didn’t realize it was a secret.”

“What?!” 

Tony knew this was a big moment for the kid so he tried his best not to laugh at the horror on the boy’s face as he extracted himself from his mentor’s hold, but he wouldn’t be him if he didn’t at least tease Peter little bit. “Well, I assume you’re telling me this because you have a crush on Mr. Darcy back there. You haven’t exactly been subtle about it, bud.”

An alarmed, choked off noise sprung from the back of Peter’s throat. “Dude!”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Seriously, Pete, I’m really happy you told me, but I don’t get why we had to run out on Asgard’s most eligible bachelor.”

“Okay, Mr. Stark, maybe you don’t understand because you’re…” Peter waved his hands up and down at Tony as if that was supposed to explain anything. “Well, you’re Tony Stark, but most people aren’t prepared to meet their celebrity crush on a random Tuesday in the middle of June.”

Okay, so maybe Tony was a little more used to hanging around the rich and famous than your average guy, but he had kind of figured between him and Pepper and the couple other Avengers that Peter had met that the kid was getting pretty used to it too. “What are you saying here, Underoos?”

“I’m saying…” Peter sighed. “I’m saying I was 11 when the battle of New York happened and that Thor was the first guy I ever had a crush on.” He was full on mumbling, cheeks red, staring holes into the floor, embarrassed. Tony would feel bad if it wasn’t so goddamn adorable.

“Thank you...so much for telling me that, I’m never letting you live that down.” 

“Not the point, Mr. Stark!” Tony barked out a laugh at the indignant look on Peter’s face and threw an arm around his shoulders.

“I’m sorry, bud, I promise to not purposefully embarrass you in front of Thor.” He started steering Peter back towards the common room.

Peter let himself be guided by the older man, but his reluctance was clear on his face and in his crossed arms and as he mumbled, “I don’t believe you.”

Tony nodded his head solemnly, “That’s probably smart.”

“Mr. Stark!” Peter stopped in his tracks, a look of pure betrayal covering his face.

“Okay, fine!” Tony held his arms up in a show of defeat. “Let’s just go back in there. I’ll try and keep the conversation off you enough that you can just sit and ogle Thor’s muscles.” He patted the boy’s shoulder and started walking back to the common room.

“I crave death.” The kid sounded miserable but Tony could hear him running to catch up with him, so it couldn’t be too bad.

“I know, kiddo, but this is so much more fun.”

* * *

The pair re-entered the living room to find Rhodey had joined Thor and was showing him his leg braces. 

“Sorry about that. Kid just needed my help with some science stuff.”

Rhodey looked at Tony questioningly. He just winked at his friend and shot him a conspiratory smile as he went to stand beside him, discretely leaning over to whisper, “You’ll see.”

Sure enough, Peter went straight up to the god, seemingly determined to make a better impression. “Hi, Mr. Thor. It’s an honor to meet you.”

“I’m sure it is.” Only Thor could say that and still have people like him. If Tony says stuff like that everyone calls him an ass. “Rhodey was telling me that you helped with his new robot legs, that’s very impressive.”

“Oh I, um, I, well,” There was the Peter Tony knew and loved. “I helped Mr. Stark but I’m more a scientist than an engineer.” Peter was blushing so hard Tony was surprised there was any blood left in the rest of his body.

“A scientist, you say?” Thor looked impressed. “You’ll probably get along well with Banner then. He should be here soon.”

“Banner?” Peter’s voice jumped back up about three octaves. “As in Dr. Bruce Banner?”

Tony could see Rhodey’s smirk out of the corner of his eye. He knew what was coming before the words left his friends mouth, “Hey, Blondie, do you know what a fanboy is?”

The look Peter shot them would have been terrifying if it wasn’t coming from the kindest kid in the world. “I will kill you in your sleep.” 

It was good to know he had friends who would tease his kid for him when he couldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you liked my not-too-serious take!
> 
> Leave me a comment to let me know what you think or stop on over to my tumblr @[tstarkapologist](https://tstarkapologist.tumblr.com/)


End file.
